Bits and Pieces
by How-I-Lost-Your-Respect
Summary: Formerly 'Young Adults.' These are the miscellaneous story ideas that I've had and didn't find a place for.Let me know what you think! Mostly Beast Boy x Raven, some Starfire x Robin. Stories are anything from humor to drama.
1. Unmotivated

According to Erik Erikson's stages of human development, first enumerated in _Childhood and Society_ (1950), a **young adult** is generally a person between the ages of 19 and 40. He goes on to say that the young adult stage **involves the personal need for intimacy and sex**. Failure to achieve this need results in i**solation**, which is avoided, and as a result the young adult strives **for love and compassion**. The young adult learns that love and compassion may get him what he wants.

-Martin Briner, 1999

.

.

.

The commonroom was occupied by our titans, laying about on the couch. Cyborg sat sprawled out, one arm hanging over the couch, his back pressed against Robins, who was using his as a support. Starfire lay with her head in Robin's lap, and next to her, Raven sat with her head leaning on Beast Boy's shoulder as she attempted to take a nap. All of them sat in silence, save for the quiet metallic clicking of Beast Boy's lighter as he flicked it open and closed, rolling an unlit cigarette between his fingers in his other hand. Cyborg coughed loudly and caused Robin to shift positions. Raven scratched at the scabs on her wrists without opening her eyes, sighed and snuggled closer to Beast Boy before settling again and remaining still.

On the screen was some muted soft core skin flick on Cinemax that nobody was paying attention to. Beast Boy leaned back his head on the sofa and stared up at the darkened ceiling, eyes following a fly that lazily flew in a circle around the unlit bulbs. His gaze wandered over to the digital clock on the wall that flashed 2:13 AM in pixelated red numbers. He slowly and reluctantly started to stand up, going slowly and gently to wake Raven up lightly. She yawned and blinked her half open eyes, sleepily looking up at Beast Boy who helped her get to her feet. "Come on, babe.. should go to bed," he mumbled, stifling a yawn. He sloped one of her arms around his shoulders to support her, and helped her walk out of the room. The green titan waved lazily to his teammates as the electronic doors silently shut behind him and Raven as they headed towards their room.

Robin sighed and looked at Starfire. "We should probably go to bed too.."

She nodded without a word, and stood up off of the couch, helping him up before hovering over to the door. She took his hand and helped the tired teen stumble out of the room. Cyborg looked up at the TV and then back to the pot scented detritus that surrounded the couch in hopes of finding the remote. Being unsuccessful at locating the magic television stick, he sighed in defeat. The half robotic man stood up off of the couch and walked up to the television and flicked it off manually, mumbling about how primitive and barbarian the task was, before walking back and collapsing on the couch, falling asleep instantly.

.

.

.

Beast Boy slowly sauntered through the corridors of the tower with Raven, barely awake, hanging on him as he lead her to their room. He stopped at a door that had the letters "BEAST BOY" engraved into it. Underneath the neatly carved lettering was what appeared to be permanent marker, in which he had scrawled 'and Raven.' As their electronic door smoothly shut behind them, a faint click was audible as the door automatically locked for the night. Our green changeling helped his purple haired empath girlfriend out of her tight black jeans, letting them fall in a crumpled heap on the floor amongst old laundry, unfinished books and crusty socks. He then helped Raven into bed, wearing a tight black t-shirt and dark panties. He crawled in bed after her, tossing his pants out of bed and throwing his shirt after them, where they landed on a box in the corner of the room. He rolled over, facing Raven's back, and hugged her waist gently, taking place as the big spoon to her little spoon. Before he fell asleep, Beast Boy smiled at the discernable lilac smell of his girlfriend's hair amongst the unusual candle wax and wet fur scent of their room.

.

.

.

Beast Boy's eyes cracked open a few hours later, the room almost pitch black. He groaned quietly as he shifted positions, stretching and forcing his eyes open. His view wandered to the alarm clock, and saw that it was only 4. "_What..? I only got 2 hours of sleep?" _he wondered to himself, looking around the dark room. As he shifted and turned in bed, he felt Raven stir. She rolled over to face him, the sheets wrapping tightly around her.

"Hey.. what are you doing up?" she asked groggily, rubbing her leg against his under the thin cotton sheets.

He smiled sleepily at her and kissed her forehead. "Just woke up.. Don't know why, I'm usually not due up until 11," he said thoughtfully.

The pale girl in his arms stretched and rubbed her eyes. "Yes. I am aware, Gar," she mumbled to him, her eyelids falling shut again. He chuckled quietly to himself, seeing his girlfriend so tired. He leaned closer to her and tilted his head, nuzzling against her neck. She sighed dreamily, and he softly placed his jaw on her, delicately biting into her collarbone with his animal-like fangs. She moaned quietly and cocked her head. "Garfield.." she mumbled, barely staying awake. "It's too early for that.." His tongue extended past his lips and traced on her pale skin, tracing her clavicle and up her neck.

She moaned again softly and gripped his hair in her thin hands. "Hon.." she scolded.

Before he pulled away, he placed a delicate kiss on her skin. "Oh, fine," he pouted.

She thanked him with a kiss in return as she cuddled closer, hands pressing against his firm chest as she rubbed her foot against his. "You should go back to sleep, babe.." she whispered quietly, her eyes meeting his. He smiled as his eyelids grew heavy, wrapping his arms around his love's neck. "'Kay.. you too, then.."

She nodded and yawned quietly, letting her eyes fall shut and she relaxed her body, sleep quickly taking her again. He was going to say something to her before she drifted off, but before he could form the words he slipped into unconsciousness.

.

.

.

Short chapter. I was playing with how I wanted this one to open, and I felt that after that initial quote a sex scene would be a suitable introduction, but I decided that I could do that later. This is how I originally wrote this story, starting off with the couch scene. The quote was added later after I determined what this story would be called. I realize that this is a much more serious, darker story than First Date was, but I rather enjoy writing in this style. Hope you enjoy it.

HILYR


	2. Flashback

Chapter 2. I'm watching Dead Poets Society. Exceptional film.

.

.

.

Beast Boy yawned and cracked open an eye. He rolled over to look at the alarm clock on his bedside table and saw that once again, he had only gotten an hour or so of sleep. He sighed, unsurprised. As of late, he hadn't gotten as much sleep as he should have. None of them really were anymore. Not after..

He sighed, slowly slipping out of bed. He managed to creep out of bed without waking Raven. He saw that the sheets had slipped down her body, and he pulled them back up to keep her warm. She shifted a bit in her sleep, but remained quiet and quickly stilled.

Sighing in relief, he grabbed a dirty shirt that was hanging over a chair in the room and threw it on. Before walking out the door into the dark hallways of their T shaped home, he turned back, admiring the sleeping woman in his bed whom he had such strong feelings for. He leaned against the door frame and smiled, taking in her beauty. He wished he could stay there forever, simply admiring her delicate features. But, he felt a pain in his heart knowing that he could not. She gave her a last, longing look before he stepped out into the hall, letting the electronic door slide shut behind him. He stretched the weariness from his body before setting down the long corridor.

He slowly trudged to the common room and sat down on the sofa, not flicking on the lights. He sat there in the darkness by himself, looking out of the full wall glass windows at the dark world outside. The sun had not yet risen over the horizon, and a bleak feeling swept over the green man.

His thoughts were interrupted by his keen hearing picking up the sound of the large double doors to the common room opening, and the sound of footsteps could be heard. He did not turn to see who it was. He did not react at all, but merely waited for the newcomer's presence to become known.

A shape, thin but muscular sat down next to Beast Boy, speaking voice cutting through the darkness.

"Little early for you to be up."

Beast Boy immediately recognized the voice and tossed his head back against the couch cushion. "You're one to talk, Robin."

He heard a chuckle. "Well.. Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Beast Boy.." came Robin's voice. "Please don't tell me you're still on about that."

"Don't.. call me that.." he replied sharply.

There was a long silence.

"Just because you don't want to remember.." Robin started, picking his words carefully. "Doesn't mean that changes who you are."

The changeling sighed. "Who I _was, _Robin.. I'm not a Titan anymore."

"It was a long time ago, Garfield.."

"Do you think that changes things? It still happened, Robin. It still is what us decide that we no longer wanted to be a part of crime fighting." He looked away, wanting to hide his face, even though it was dark. "It was still our fault," he finished quietly.

.

.

.

It was an ordinary assignment. The good city of Jump was under attack by some twisted mind and it was up to everyone's favorite champions. We were seasoned heroes then, the youngest at the fine age of eighteen, that being me. It was an average day. Nothing out of the norm. Cinderblock was the culprit this time. He acted alone, so we didn't go into it with very much seriousness. It was Cinderblock. Honestly, one of us alone was more than enough for him. It seemed absurd to even send the whole team, but we went. We went anyway. We went into it feeling pretty good about ourselves. In the past years we had become much more talented at what we did. We worked as a team. We could act as one, we could formulate battle strategies on the spot and execute them with perfection. Coupling that with our natural gifts meant that we were a force to be reckoned with.

They say retrospect is always in twenty-twenty. Looking back, I guess we could have been taking that fight more seriously. But what can I say? We were still young. Like I said, I was still only eighteen. We had grown cocky from our successes in the past. Anyway.. Cinderblock was never much of a challenge, and that day was no exception. He had powerful attacks, but he was slow.

Robin, quick and nimble, ran up his arm after he slammed his enormous granite fist into the ground. He climbed the enormous stone colossus and struck at his face with a swift blow from his bo-staff. He was almost immediately brushed off and sent flying, where he was intercepted in the air by Starfire. In one fluid motion, she swept him up and threw him back at the monstrosity, sending after him a barrage of her starbolts. As they rained down upon Cinderblock, Robin struck at him again and again, hitting the critical weak points of the giant. He attacked the joints, mainly, striking wherever the stone plates came together on his body. Chunks of gravel flew from his body, rocks spraying across the ground as Robin chipped away at our foe.

He struck viciously at the enormous titan, tossing his explosive boomerangs through the rain of green blasts of energy and objects shrouded in a black lining of Raven's energy. I had decided on the form of a beast from myth, having developed my shapeshifting abilities to the point that I could become creatures that did not exist in our world. A giant, scaled beast, with fierce tusks and impenetrable skin. Thick, powerful legs and a destructive tail that could do any job I wanted it to. I was what has been described as a Behemoth. Not to brag, but it was a rather impressive feat. A creature of Biblical proportions.

It wasn't really much of a fight. He didn't have a chance. But we backed him into a corner and he did something we didn't really expect. In the midst of the fighting we never noticed that amongst some of the rubble from the buildings he had destroyed, there were a few civilians. They were trapped, whether caught under the slabs of rock or too scared to try and flee while he was so close to them, waiting for a chance to slip away.

One boy in particular.. He couldn't have been more than twelve. He looked like his ankle was sprained, he had a bit of a limp when he tried to walk. There was blood soaking through his sock and he was dirtied. We wouldn't have even noticed him if he hadn't called out for his mother.

Well, she wasn't the only one who heard him. That voice pierced the cacophony of our fighting, and we turned to the source of it. Everyone looked horrified, even Raven was frozen, this.. this bizarre, terrified expression visible from under her hood.

Of course, we weren't the only ones who noticed. Cinderblock turned his gargantuan head towards the source. He saw the boy. What happened next was a blur.

Cinderblock was a trapped dog. We've seen many villains put in that spot, where logic and reasoning no longer take priority. More base senses and thoughts kick in, mainly the most primal instinct of all: survival. Even though Cinderblock was not entirely human, he still had these instincts. And all he could do was follow them. In his eyes, he had no other choice, and he did the unthinkable. Before any of us could react, he bolted over to the boy, faster than we knew he could move.

Instantly reacting, our team sprinted after him, only to come to a screeching halt as his fist hovered over the boy. Checkmate. We couldn't move. It was his game. He had us.

He growled some of his incomprehensible garble at us. I don't know what he said. But he picked up a huge slab of stone and whipped it at us. All we could do at this point was move out of the way.

I guess we thought we could handle the situation, you know? Maybe if we just let him go we could end the day without any casualties. Robin informed him of that. He told him to leave and we would not pursue him. It was a lie, of course, but he would say anything to protect a life.

And then.. as that enormous granite colossus turned to leave, his enormous stone fists pummeled the nearby buildings. He had struck the foundation bars, and we saw them collapsing upon themselves. In the rain of rubble and glass, he took off, breaking a new path through structures, the dust and shrapnel his cover. And all that we could think of at that moment was saving that boy's life.

I was big enough.. my hide was thick enough.. Maybe I could have stood over him, protected him. I could have taken the impact of the collapsing building for him. But as he dashed at him, to try and pull him out, reaching for his outstretched hand.. I was almost to him. But.. A cold metallic hand pulled me back. Cyborg had calculated the chance of survival in an instant. He knew that if I stood over him, we would both be crushed. Cyborg saved my life.. But we couldn't save the boy.

All we could do was stare as fifty thousand tons of steel and stone collapsed upon the boy. Cinderblock got away, and we had to stand there with the mother, listening to her scream for her little boy. It was heartbreaking.. and all of us felt this indescribable grief.. Maybe it could have been prevented. Maybe it couldn't.. But either way, it was our fault.

And that day, we decided.. we decided as a team that.. the Titans were finished.

That was the day we had failed to do our duty. And things have been downhill ever since.

.

.

.

-shrug- You didn't think I would throw them into the rut they're in without a backstory, did you?

Incidentally, in the past 4 days:

First Date: 1,722 hits, 434 visitors.

Young Adults: 114 hits, 109 hits.

Mmhmm.


	3. Cigarette

Author's note: Reviews make my life worthwhile. Feel free to contact me via personal message, email or instant message.

This one is kind of simple, Beast Boy and Robin have a talk about a milestone in life. Enjoy :)

.

.

.

Beast Boy grabbed his coat off of the coat rack by the door, dressing himself quickly in it and slipping out the front door. The cold December air bit at his skin, as he walked through the snow around to the back of the tower, where he leaned against the structure, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets and looking out at the city. He shivered in the cold and looked down, fumbling through his coat pockets for his pack of cigarettes. Locating it, he pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth, reaching around his other pockets in search of his lighter. He flicked it several times before it lit, catching the end of his cigarette, emitting a soft glow as he took in a long drag off of it. As he exhaled the smoke, he saw someone walking over in his peripheral vision.

"Hey Robin," he said, drawing on his cigarette again, his gaze still fixed on the city lights before him.

The dark haired boy came up next to him and leaned on the tower as well. Like Beast Boy, he drew a cigarette from his coat and put it between his lips. "Got a light?" he asked quietly, turning to the green skinned man next to him.

Beast Boy flicked his lighter open, holding it to the end of Robin's cigarette. When he saw it smoldering properly, he withdrew it and put it back in his coat. The black haired man drew in a deep breath of the smoke and exhaled, standing in silence next to his friend.

"So," Robin started. "I trust you've heard the news then?"

"Yeah," came Beast Boy's quiet response. "About you and Star?"

Robin blew out a long stream of smoke and stood in silence for a moment. "Yeah. About me and Star."

The green man beside him brushed a lock of his emerald hair from his eyes. "Isn't that a good thing though? I thought that's what you wanted."

Robin shrugged, looking down at his feet as he tapped the end of his cigarette. "Yeah.. it was.. I mean it is, but.. Dunno." He leaned back against the wall of the tower, his face very serious, obviously deep in thought. "Now that it's here I wonder if it wasn't too soon, you know? Don't know if I'm ready to be a dad.."

Beast Boy shrugged, looking down at the ground before them.

"What about you and Raven?"

The changeling turned to look at him. "You mean kids?" Robin nodded confirmation. Beast Boy turned back to look as a gentle snowfall befell the city. He stuffed a hand into his coat pocket. "I dunno. We've talked about it before." He took another long drag to settle himself.

"And..? What did you two decide?" Robin inquired.

Beast Boy shrugged the comment off, returning to silence.

After a long pause, he opened his mouth, choosing his words. "She's not sure if she does."

"But what about you?"

Another long silence.

"I'm kind of afraid to.." he said, looking away.

"Afraid to?"

He played with his zipper, trying to hide his obvious discomfort on the subject.

"Yeah.. like.. I dunno. I've got animal instincts.. Rae's got power tied to emotion.. Feel like it would be too much for a kid to handle.. having all these crazy instincts and feelings and shit and not being able to.." he gestured, searching for the proper word. "Act on them."

Now it was Robin's turn to remain quiet. For the next few minutes he stood in silence, contemplating the right words to say to console his friend. The world was silent save for the gentle sound of the wind brushing through the branches of the nearby tree, frozen by winter, limbs bare and forlorn.

"So you're afraid that you would be giving the kid a life that's too hard to deal with?" he asked cautiously.

Beast Boy brushed the tip of his nose with his thumb, turning away again and pretending to be interested in his cigarette. "Guess so," he said, shrugging it off as if it didn't matter to him.

"Beast Boy.. You can't let opportunities pass you by just because of the what ifs."

He took in a breath of the cold winter air, filling up his lungs with fresh oxygen to relieve the smoke. "You don't understand, Robin.. Whenever she and I are together, we're both holding ourselves back. I've got to fight off my animalistic urges all the time.. and Raven.. Raven's always worried her emotions will blow me the hell up if we even make out.. So she's always so riled up she has a hard time enjoying anything." He sighed.

Robin put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "I know I don't have to deal with the same things you do.. But that doesn't mean I don't understand."

Beast Boy shook his head.

It was quiet again for a while, neither speaking, simply drawing on the bitter warmth of their nicotine.

"So.. Guess you and Star will be moving out before the year is up," he said quietly.

Robin stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Suppose we will."

"Gonna be different without the two of you around."

"Might be.. you'll probably be busy anyway." They sat in silence again for a moment. "So what will you and Raven do? You're not going to stay here are you?"

Beast Boy smiled. "Nah. There's no Titans Tower if there's no Titans, after all. Besides, how would that look after I got a real job?"

Robin chuckled at his friend's remark. "You don't think this place is the definition of professionalism?" he joked.

His friend looked at him and grinned. "Might be just a tad flashy."

He ran a hand through his raven hair and chuckled. "I never really thought that the day would come that we would move on.. I never really thought we'd be doing this forever, but.. it's strange."

Beast Boy pulled up the collar on his coat, obscuring the side of his face. "Personally, I was hoping we'd never have to stop. I have to do normal work now, Robin. I'm not ready for that," he laughed.

Robin grinned. "Yeah, you've got some hard times ahead of you, man."

Beast Boy merely grinned and flipped his friend off.

"Still.. who knows what the future will hold?

Garfield sighed. "It's no big deal.. I'll be alright."

"Beast Boy.. It's alright to be scared, you know."

The changeling stared forwards and ground his smoldering ashes into the ground under his foot. "Fuckin' A."

Robin drew the cigarette to his lips again and looked out towards the city. "Fuckin' A," he said in quiet agreement.

.

.

.

yeah.


	4. Saucy Bed Scene and Random Crap!

**Alright my beloved readers! I have a story idea! Wooooooo gleeberries! I'll continue to update this when I have a random piece to throw around. Keep your eyes out for my new story :) **

Alright! First up, we have a steamy romance scene! (Oh mah God!) And if you scroll down past it you find a short hundred-something random piece of crap I wrote because it's actually fairly humorous. :D

Oh, and please read my special author's note at the end :)

.

.

.

"Rachel," he grunted, fiercely attacking her lips and pulling her shirt over her head.

She placed her hand over the green claw and helped it to pull the thin black tank top over her head, carelessly throwing it away and doing the same for his shirt.

The two had been in their room for about an hour when a hand playfully went to a knee. Twenty minutes later, they were pulling off their clothes and wildly kissing, wrapped around each other as they stumbled through the room, knocking things over as they passed through to the bed.

The green man threw his pale lover onto the unkempt bed, crawling over her diminutive form. Her flawless legs wrapped around him and locked behind his back. Their lips crushed against each other, tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths. A sharp moan escaped her lips as he pressed against her, grabbing her wrists tightly.

The woman had developed a spell to seal their room off, encasing it in dark energy through which no sound could pierce. This had become increasingly useful as of late, because the two had frequently been retiring to their room when the evening was still young, and not in order to get to sleep early.

The bed creaked underneath them as their rhythmic motions picked up speed. Her fingernails dug into his skin, making light furrows as she clawed at him. Her head tossed fell back and her energy manifested, her eyes lighting up pure white as a surge of power coursed through her. The lamp on their back table was engulfed in a black flame and shattered into hundreds of pieces, porcelain shrapnel filling the room as she screamed his name at the top of her lungs.

The movements became slower, the sound of the bed replaced with quiet panting. The green man lowered himself onto his girlfriend, who's hair was covered in sweat, matted and stuck to her face. She flashed him an exhausted smile and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close, enjoying his warmth.

"That was great, Gar," she sighed, the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile.

He grinned and kissed her ear. "Oh? What was that? Not sure I heard you correctly."

She laid back on the bed and rolled her eyes. "You and your little ego."

He stuck out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout. "Aww.. C'mon."

She sighed in defeat. "I said it was great. You don't have to ruin it with your dumb jokes, though," she teased.

He laughed and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. "You love it."

"I love _you. _I _tolerate _the jokes," she said in between kisses.

He cast his eyes upwards, shrugging and making a grimace. "We're a packaged deal."

"Unfortunately."

"Aww.. come on now. Gonna hurt my feelings," he whined.

She sighed and pulled him back down on top of her. "Just shut up and cuddle," she smiled. He laughed again, leaning in closer and rolling onto his side to face her. He cast her a loving smile and rubbed his nose against hers softly, his fingers tracing her silky skin. She smiled warmly in return and entwined her fingers with his.

"That was nice," he smiled, putting his forehead against hers.

"Mmhmm." She yawned quietly and moved closer. Lifting up her head, she looked around the room. "So.. what's the damage this time?"

Beast Boy sat up, surveying their dark room. Amidst the piles of his miscellaneous clutter and her gothic themed accoutrements they saw the shattered remains of what used to be their lamp.

"Just the lamp today," he said, smiling.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "God, I was worried it would be really catastrophic.."

"Why's that?" He waggled his eyebrows. "Was it incredible this time?"

She gave him that scolding stare that she always did, and rolled her eyes, settling back down in bed.

He looked over at her. "That's not really an answer, Rae."

She remained still.

He composed himself for a moment, working up his best puppy dog face. He leaned over to her and walked his fingers up her arm. "I'm sorry, Raven.." he said in a quiet, remorseful voice. She almost faltered and gave in, but she controlled herself and remained motionless.

"Raaaaaven.." he whined.

She inwardly cursed at herself for showing weakness, rolling over to face him. "Put the puppy eyes away. That's not going to work on me."

His pointed ears drooped.

She sighed and pulled him closer. "C'mere you.."

His ears immediately perked back up, and he cuddled closer, sharing a delicate kiss with her.

Her hand pressed against his flat chest, feeling his heart beating against his palm.

"So.." he smiled.

"Hm..?"

He grinned widely and rested his chin on his hands. "Was it amazing?"

And the next thing he knew, Raven had shoved him off of the bed and he found himself on the floor, tangled in the sheets, guffawing. He had been kicked out of bed, but he would do anything for a good laugh.

.

.

.

**Important author's note!**

**I just want to take this time to thank all of you faithful readers, and to let you know that your reviews just make my day :)**

**titanfan45, you've been with me from the start, and I always look forward to reading your comments when I see that you commented.**

**Agent_Of_The_Divine_One, you too have been with me from the beginning, and you're always so kind :)**

**teentitansraebb, you're always so cheerful, you make me laugh :P**

**Star_of_Airdrie, you're one of my newer readers but you have such kind words and you make me feel like I'm making good decisions with my writing :)**

**and marshallsaredead, you and I have talked a bit, you're a great guy and you always make me wanna write when I talk to you :)**

**and to everyone else!**

**I love you all!**

**Thanks for your reviews and kind words and views and love and for the donations that may or may not be legal. .**

**See you all when I get the next story going. Ciao!**


End file.
